Lost In You
by MiMiBubbles
Summary: **SEQUEL to I Come to You in Pieces** Things haven't been easy for Angel and Zak. Will their love overcome all the obstacles or will it end them completely?
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

It's been days? Weeks? Months? Years? Hell I don't even know anymore. I've been so depressed, I have taken myself out of this world. I don't exist. My life doesn't exist anymore. The life I thought I had and was going to have with Zak, doesn't exist.

I sit, staring out of my window into the darkness and theres a storm passing by. I can't believe everything that has happened. Lets recap shall we? To meeting Zak, thinking Keith was cheating on me, kiss Zak, get kidnapped by Keith, Zak saves me, Keith being dead, falling for Zak, have Zak fight his feelings for me, Aaron falls for me, kiss Aaron, tell Zak I love him, get kidnapped by my ex who I thought was dead, get married, beaten, raped, witness a murder, fake my own death, get locked up in a safehouse, get reunited with Zak, make passionate love, get engaged, get back to my family and friends, move in with Zak, plan my wedding, get the worst news of my life, pack up my things, leave Zak, and move back home. That about sums it up. What happened you ask. Well lets start with that day Aaron showed me the pictures...

_"What the fuck is this?" I scream slamming my fist on the table._

_"Are those pictures of Zak and he's with some chick?" Dawn asked looking at the pictures._

_"You see, we went out to this bar. Now you know he doesn't really drink but he started talking to this chick. We were all watching him wondering what was going on. He just kept drinking and drinking. I think she was egging it on. Then there's this first picture, she grabbed him and kissed him and he didn't back away."_

_"God I don't want to hear this." I said looking away from the phone. If I found this slut I would so kill her._

_"We saw them leave the bar, together. He looked way too drunk.."_

_"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you do anything but take fucking pictures!" I'm fuming and if looks could kill, Dawn would no longer have Aaron._

_"Angel, we were all too shocked. We didn't know what the fuck was going on and he wasn't exactly putting up a fight, as hard as that is to hear."_

_"Whatever keep going."_

_"I went back to the hotel not too much after they left so I was able to see them go into his room. I went into my room and about an hour Billy called me to play pool in the play room. I passed by Zak's room and curiously I went to see if it was locked and it wasn't. So I went inside and that was when I found them in bed together."_

_"That's enough! I don't need to hear anymore! I can't fucking believe him! I mean he tells me how much he loves me and shows me and tells me these things and wants to marry me and gets me this beautiful ring. Is this some cruel joke!" I say crying harder now._

_"I can't believe he would do this Aaron. I mean, what if she drugged him or something. Did you talk to him at all after?" Dawn asked and trying to calm me down. It wasn't working._

_"It's possible, maybe she did drug him. But no, I didn't get a chance to talk to him. After I left and saw them in the bed, the door was locked and he hasn't come out. I don't know if she's still in there or not."_

_"I'm leaving, going back to Vegas to grab my shit and I am so DONE! You can bet my ass there will be no wedding." I said as I put some money down on the table and stormed off. That was the end of everything._

Of course he's tried to call me or text me saying he needs to explain and blah blah blah. I changed my number so I couldn't be bothered. I didn't tell Aaron or Nick the new number in fear that they would tell him. I made sure Dawn didn't tell Aaron either. He's tried calling my parents but my dad threatened him if he was to call again. My dad and brother wanted to go hunt him down and rip him into pieces. I loved them.

I somewhat did want to talk to him and understand what was going on. Why did he do this? What was he thinking? Did he really love me? Was everything just a cruel joke? I wanted to talk to him so bad, but after hearing his voice I know I would cave in. I have to fight the urge. Zak Bagans to me doesn't exist anymore. He is nothing but a bad memory.

_**Zak's P.O.V.**_

**Can I be dreaming once again?**

**I'm reaching helpless I descend**

**You lead me deeper through this maze**

**I'm not afraid**

She changed her number. I can't blame her. Her dad threatend me. I don't blame him either. I would've done the same. When Aaron told me he showed her the pictures, I was furious at him. But it wasn't his fault, this was all my doing and he was being a friend to her. I needed to talk to her. I needed to explain to her it's not what it looked like. I needed to explain to her but I know she wouldn't listen. I needed to back it up and I was planning on doing just that. Everywhere I look, I see her. I miss her so fucking much.

**I'm lost in you everywhere I run**

**Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new**

**Lost in you, something I can't fight**

**I cannot escape**

**I could spend my life lost in you! Lost in you!**

Everytime I see a blonde woman with blue eyes, I see her. I'm starting to lose my damn mind, knowing I did this. I did this to destroy us when things were starting to fall into place. I swear I hear her voice in my house. I'm going crazy.

**Your whispers fill these empty halls**

**I'm searching for you as you call**

**I'm racing, chasing after you**

**I need you more**

To think of everything she's been through with Keith and we finally were able to plan our life together. I was her rock. I was suppose to care for her, protect her, love her, but instead I betray her. I will never be the same without her.

**I could never be the same**

**Something that I never could erase**

**I could never look away**

**I lost myself in you!**

**It's all over now!**

Nothing in my life mattered anymore. Not even Ghost Adventures. Not even my other projects. Clothing line. My friends. My own damn family! I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get to her. I had to atleast get the chance to explain to her even it will be the last time I ever talk to her and see her again. I needed her more than I needed my next breath. She was my Angel and without her, I felt like I was in hell.

**Lyrics- Red - Lost In You**

_**A/N Sequal to I Come to you in Pieces! I got this chapter up sooner than I thought haha! I hope everyone will like this story as much as the other one. As always please review! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaron's P.O.V.**_

Dawn had went back to Jersey for a while to be with Angel. I couldn't believe Zak was doing this. He didn't want me to be with her because he loved her and now he screws around with some other chick. He had asked me to meet with him today so he can try to explain things to me. I was furious with him but I figured I'd try to be a friend for him. He's been an absolute mess and the least I can do is hear him out.

"Thanks for meeting with me Aaron. I really need someone to talk to about this." Zak said shaking my hand as we sat down.

"No problem man. So just start from the beginning." I said leaning back into my seat and preparing myself for what he has to say.

"I'm guessing you didn't recognize that girl at the bar. That was Kelly that I dated for a little bit couple months before Angel. She was so clingy and crazy. I went to the bar just to get water and then she was by my side. I was shocked because what is the coincedence she would be in Colorado you know? I tried telling her to leave me alone and I went to drink my water. After awhile I started feeling weird and everything was hazy. I don't really remember too much except that I know she was kissing me, but I swear to you I was seeing Angel."

"Hmm, it sounds like maybe she slipped you something." I said rubbing my chin trying to process everything.

"I would think so unless that was "special" water."

"So do you remember anything else?"

"I just remember waking up next to her. We were both still in our clothes so I know nothing happened."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know ok. I wouldn't do that."

"But you weren't thinking clearly and you just said so yourself that you were seeing Angel when you kissed Kelly."

"Dude I know it sounds bad but I just know that I didn't have sex with her."

"Do you still have Kelly's number?"

"No. I deleted that when we broke up."

"We need to find her."

"How can I find her? Wait a minute I have an idea." he said getting up and going to his computer.

"What are you doing?" I said following him.

"Maybe she follows me on Twitter. I can tweet something that will get her attention and meet up with her, get her to confess everything and record it."

"Do you think that'll be a good idea? I mean what if Dawn sees it and tells Angel or if Angel sees it herself."

"I'll take that chance if I can prove I didn't mess around with her and I can get Angel back. I need to do anything I can. I love her way too much and I hate not having her in my life and I hate that she's alone right now thinking I cheated on her." he said hanging his head low and I heard a little sniffle.

"I know, I know. Well then let's get this started."

She responded to his tweet very quickly and she agreed to meet up with us. He told her that I was coming along. She didn't want me to but he told her I'm coming or he isn't seeing her at all. So of course she agreed.

"Hey guys. I'm kind of shocked you went all out to find me to see me. I guess you couldn't stay away Zak huh?" Kelly said as she went to go hug him but he pushed her away.

"Let's get something straight Kelly, I only asked to meet up because I need to know what you did to me." with him saying this I reached into my pocket and pressed record.

"Oh I think you know what we did." she said winking at him.

"I know for a fact we didn't do anything."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know for a fact we didn't." he said glaring at her.

"But I drugged you, you couldn't have known. You were out of it." she realized what she said and put her hand to her mouth.

"You drugged me. I fucking knew it!" he went up to her and grabbed her wrist. "You tell me right now what the fuck were you thinking!."

"Zak you're hurting me." she said trying to pull away.

"I'm barely touching you. Deal with it."

"Ugh fine. I missed you and I couldn't deal with you being with that girl. You belong to me."

"That girl is Angel and she's the best thing that came into my life and I definitely don't belong to you. How dare you do this shit!"

"Well I knew Aaron was taking pictures so of course I gave more of a show. Looks like it worked and she's out of your life." she said smiling.

"Listen you physco bitch, it's done, it's over. I have every single word you just said on tape. If you don't leave me and Angel alone..." he paused and got in her face. "Trust me, you will regret you ever met me." and with that he let her go and we walked away.

"You got everything right?" he said as we got into his car.

"Every word. Now go get your girl back."

"Oh I plan to. I'm flying out there as soon as I can and I'm giving her her ring back."

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

**I hate you for** **the sacrifices you made for me**  
**I hate you for every time you ever bled for me**  
**I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me**  
**I hate you for never taking control of me**  
**I hate you for always saving me from myself**  
**I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else**  
**I hate you for always pulling me back fromt he edge**  
**I hate you for every kind word you ever said**

I really hate him. I really really hate him. I can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me nuts. Everyday I am so close to calling him but I stop myself. I even went as far as dialing his number and stopping at the last number. I was stupid to watch reruns of Ghost Adventures. I just wanted to see his face. I miss touching it. I wanted to hear him speak. I miss listening to his voice. I miss him holding me and loving me. I need him in order to keep going on but that can't happen now. Why did he have to do this to me?

**Everytime I try to fly**  
**I fall without my wings**  
**I feel so small**  
**I guess I need you baby**  
**And everytime I see you in my dreams**  
**I see your face, it's haunting me**  
**I guess I need you baby**

I went to check his Twitter and I saw he was looking for that chick in the pictures. That hurt me even more. I can't believe he slept with a stranger and now he is looking for her. God, why don't you just rip my heart out and serve it to her. I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop seeing his damn face. I keep thinking he will walk right through my door and wake me up from this nightmare.

**I make believe**  
**That you are here**  
**It's the only way**  
**I see clear**

**At night I pray**  
**That soon your face**  
**Will fade away**

My dad and I decided to go out for lunch. I haven't really gotten out of the house lately and my dad was driving me nuts but that's what dads do. We were walking downstairs to get into the car.

"So you want to go to Gothem City diner?" He asked as we walked out the house.

"I guess so."

"Angel come on. I know he hurt you and you loved him a lot but you need to try to move on." As he said this and we were about to get into the car, I noticed someone pulling into our driveway to stop us from leaving.

"Oh my god Zak" I whispered.

"Angel we need to talk." he said walking up to me but I backed away.

"Listen you jackass, get the hell away from my daughter." my dad said getting in between us. My dad looked like he was out for murder.

"Listen Mr. Valentine no disrespect but this is between me and her and I need to talk to her and you're not going to stop me."

"Like hell I'm not." I saw him bring up his arm and I grabbed him.

"DAD STOP! I'm grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

"Angel I don't want him hurting you again."

"I need to do this dad. I will talk to you later ok? I love you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to sweetie." He said and that gave Zak the evil eye.

"Thank you so much Angel for wanting to listen to what I have to say."

"Doesn't seem like you're really giving me a choice. After we talk, I want you to leave me alone." I said getting into his car.

"I don't think you'll want me to once you hear me out. I love you Angel and I'm never giving up on you."

"I love you too Zak." I said without thinking.

He looked at me and smiled and we drove away leaving my dad behind. I felt bad leaving him there but I needed to hear Zak out. I hope I wasn't making a mistake. I really didn't want to hear all his lies but I couldn't help but feel happy knowing he came out here to talk to me.

_**A/N I posted this chapter a little while ago and just reposted as I noticed I made a lot of errors. Please review!**_

_**Lyrics for first song – In This Moment – Blood**_

_**Second song – Britney Spears - Everytime**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm going to continue writing this story and hopefully won't have any problems. Since I had to delete the first story, I'm going to try to repost it soon either under this account or a different one so that people who haven't read it won't start reading this one and not know what's going on. I will keep everyone posted and thank you so much for my followers. =)**_

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked over at Zak.

"We're going to the park that we went to the one day." he said nervously.

We pulled up at the Saddle Brook Park and he parked his rental. We sat there in silence for a moment staring at the huge pond. I was starting to get really impatient.

"So did you bring me here just to look at water or are you going to actually talk?" I asked and got out of the car and started walking over to a secluded area and sat down on the bench.

"I know you saw that I was looking for that girl on Twitter and trust me it's not what you think. She was actually a girl named Kelly that I use to date months before I met you. She was just too much and crazy so I broke it off with her. Apparently she tracked me down that night at the bar and she drugged me and I have all the proof right here. I used Twitter to get her to meet up with me so I can record our conversation so I have the proof you can hear for yourself." he said taking out the recorder.

As I was listening to the whole conversation, I can't help but think that maybe this was all planned. Maybe he paid someone just to say all of this. Maybe he was with her and just told her what to say so he can keep both of us. I didn't know what to believe. Sure it was all here and recorded that nothing happened but how do I really know that's true.

"Zak, this doesn't prove anything." I sighed.

"What do you mean this doesn't prove anything? Of course it does! I didn't want to talk to you until I had this proof!"

"How do I know you didn't just make her say these things? How do I know you didn't just get some random person to say this stuff? Zak I'm sorry but I don't know if I can believe it." I said looking away from him. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"I can't believe you! I know you been through a lot of shit but this isn't fair!"

"Fair? This isn't fair for me Zak! Everything that has happened to me and now this! I can't trust anyone... not even you."

"Angel you know you can trust me. I am telling you the truth with this. She told me herself and I didn't have to persuade her or do anything. She said it by accident if you can hear it in her voice."

"I just think we went into everything way too fast. I can't trust anyone right now and I just don't know what to think. Maybe we should just forget everything until I figure things out."

"NO!" he said grabbing my face and looking at me with tears in his eyes. "The only way I can get you to trust me again is if you're with me. Not by being apart and as God as my witness I am NOT letting you get away from me again! I love you way too much and I don't know how much longer I can go on without you." At this point I was now in tears.

"I don't know what to do. I want to believe you and just let this all go away but it's not that easy. Maybe if we just take things slow or something."

"Yes, I will do anything. If taking it slow is what you need then we will do it. I am not giving up on you."

"I just hope I'm not wasting your time."

"Angel, why would you say that? I need to know something." he said grabbing the other side of my face. I leaned into his touch. I missed it so much.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Do you still love me?" he said fighting back tears.

"I never fell out of love with you Zak. I love you so much." I said now with fresh tears falling.

"That's all I needed to hear." he said smiling and brought me into a hug.

"I missed you hugging me. I missed smelling you. I missed your warmth..." I looked up at him and ran my thumb on his bottom lip. "I missed your lips on mine."

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." he said now running his thumb on my lip.

"I do but I need to feel you."

He ran his hands through my hair and I felt him getting closer and closer. I felt his warm breath on my lips and then he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked again for permission.

"Yea I'm sure." I smiled.

He kissed me so softly and slowly I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right there. He kissed me so passionately and he never kissed me like this before. This time was different. This time he kissed me like he was afraid I was going to disappear again. I touched his face and I felt his tears. I pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine, still rubbing the back of my head.

"When you left your ring on my pillow, I seriously thought I was dieing. You have no idea what that did to me. Then you got a new number so I couldn't reach you. I can honestly say it was the worst feeling I ever had in my life."

"When I saw those pictures, I didn't know what to think. I just had to leave and lose all contact with you. If I heard your voice, I would've came back."

"That would've been a good thing but then I wouldn't have had the proof I have now."

"Yea I guess. I'm glad you didn't give up on me. I was afraid you were with someone else."

"Never. There will never be anyone else. You have me and I don't want to be anywhere else." he paused for a moment and then continued. "So I guess the engagement is on hold right?"

"Yea. I just think we need some time or atleast I need some time. We had alot of time to get to know eachother in the safehouse but I think there's just so much more. Trust right now isn't there for me and I need to build that back up. We can't get married if I have no trust in you, with anyone."

"I will do anything I can do to get you to trust me again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if it takes that long to get you to trust me, I will wait." I laughed a little.

"It's definitely not going to take that long..." I paused and looked at him and as I was lookign into his eyes, I saw the man I fell in love with. The man that I know I could trust. The man that I know loves me uncondiotionally.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" he said puzzled.

"I'm just admiring you." I said and he smiled. "Do you have the ring with you?"

"Yea, why?" he asked and pulled it out of his pocket wrapped in a white cloth.

I starred at it and then at him. I knew this was the right thing. There is no other man out there for me. "Because I want you to put it on me again."

"I thought you said we were putting the engagement on hold and wanted to take things slow." I could see all te hope in his eyes.

"We can still take things slow while we stay engaged. I love you and there's no one else for me and I believe you."

"You believe me? So you believe I never did anything with Kelly?"

"Yes. Yes I believe you." He grabbed me back into a hug and kissed me.

"Thank you so much Angel. Thank you so much for believing me and giving us another chance. I love you so fucking much." and he kissed me again and then taking my hand and slipping the beautiful ring back where it belonged.

"And I love you so fucking much." I beamed at him and he smiled .

"If you ever leave me again, I will kill you." he said grabbing my hand and we started to walk around the pond.

I stopped him and kissed him. "I will never leave you again. Ever. But if you put me throught that again, I will kill you."

"I love you my Angel. I will keep saying it over and over and everytime I say it, it feels like the first time."

"Everytime I'm with you it feels like the first time and you can tell me all you want. I love you my crazy ghost hunter."

"You're crazy ghost hunter huh?" he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

We continued to walk hand in hand and I have never been so happy because I finally knew that now was the begining of the rest of our lives. Life is so short to keep thinking about the past and letting it get in the way. You never know if tomorrow will come so you have to live in the moment and thank God you have today.


End file.
